


In Which Captain Maldonado is THE Jorian Shipper

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Captain Maldonado Pov, M/M, Setting Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian's relationship told from Maldonado's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Captain Maldonado is THE Jorian Shipper

Captain Maldonado was absolutely successful in most aspects of her life (Some elements of her personnel life not withstanding) and she was always right about certain things, nobody could convince her otherwise. One of those things that she was always right about was her people, the department detectives who trusted her and looked up to her, sp when she specifically chose the DRN Dorian to partner with John Kennex, one of her more difficult detectives, she knew what she was doing even if John doubted. She didn’t choose Dorian at random with all of the other DRNs about to be shipped off to work elsewhere, he was special and he was just what John Kennex needed, Sandra Maldonado just wasn’t wrong about this.  
Granted at first she got a little worried when they would have the shouting matches in the middle of the department but Dorian refused to be treated like a second class citizen and John was stubborn in his old fashioned ways. Even then though, They worked great together and kept each other in line even if it meant a few heated words. It was at this point that Sandra began to accept the bets going around the department. They ranged from “John’s going to throw him into traffic like the MX” (Mostly with the younger officers that didn’t work with Kennex) To “They’ll work together for about a year before they both get sick of each other and get reassigned.” (That was mostly with the people who worked with the pair) and everything in between. However, everyone laughed and assumed that she was joking when Maldonado put 100$ on “Married within two years” but she knew her detectives better than anyone.  
Eventually, it was easy to see that their relationship was only getting better as their heated arguments slowly faded into just playful bickering and they were seen together not just in the department. Sandra was now completely confident in her predictions and her ability to know exactly what was best for the detectives especially a detective that she cared so much about like John. As she worked with Dorian throughout the year the more she could help but think about just how perfect a choice the DRN was for John. At this point, the younger officers were paying up the lost bet to the senior detectives who waved the victory around for a lot longer than they should have. However, even they began to get nervous as John and Dorian became even closer. Sandra gave the team an opportunity to withdrawal their bets before they lost embarrassingly but nobody took the offer, they were still confident that the two’s time was going to end very soon.  
There came another bout of fighting between the two detectives and for the first time since this had all started Maldonado began to feel little shivers of doubt in her choice, not that she told anyone. She never knew what they were fighting about, she would just see the pair yelling at each other through her office and unfortunately she could also see the smug looks on her detective’s faces. Thankfully the smug faces went away pretty quickly when the two showed up one morning together and Dorian was wearing one of Johns shirts. Maldonado just leaned back in her chair for a second and smiled as if it was her brilliant plan that was coming together beautifully.  
It became a silent truth that the two were in a relationship now but Maldonado still had not won her bet the other detectives were still holding that it wouldn’t last much longer. But most of them were too close to see everything that the Captain could see from her office view into the main building. Those things like John buying a hair roller and setting it on his desk so that in the morning he could catch the cat hair from his clothes or Dorian walking up and rubbing Johns shoulders for just a small moment before he went on his way. Her face lit up in a huge grin when John fell over a chair and Dorian caught him gently and they hovered together for a few stolen moments before he put the detective back on his feet. She felt like some sort of genius cupid as their relationship bloomed, bringing out the best in both of them .  
And finally here they were, a year and seven months later, an engagement E-Mail had been sent out and Captain Maldonado was happily collecting her winnings from the bet. At this point, however, most of the team were already rooting for the couple and very happy to hear the news, that is until they had to fork over the money to their smug looking Captain. After collecting from everyone she went back to her office and happily counted her winnings thinking about how she was going to have no problem buying a gift for her two detectives.  
There was a knock at her door and she looked up to see John Kennex standing outside her office, she motioned for him to come in. He walked in unusually silent for him and she stood up and walked over to congratulate him with a handshake but she was shocked when he looked right past her hand and just enveloped her in a hug. She stopped for a second but then hugged back, smiling, severely proud of her once “Hopeless” Detective and of her self for setting him up.  
“Thank you.”  
She nodded and patted his arm before circling around to her desk, he made his way to the door and opened it to leave but stopped halfway out, the classic John Kennex look back on his face.  
“Yeah, thanks a lot. Thanks to you I have to put up with that cat loving android.”  
He paused, smiling and then added in a dramatic whisper,  
“Forever.”


End file.
